Axel, Where Do Babies Come From?
by KingdomFlameVIII
Summary: "It all started with an embarrassing question. Well, obviously, I didn't know it was embarrassing at the time, and I certainly didn't know what I would be getting myself into by asking." Oneshot for AkuRoku day! M for a reason.


**OMG LOOK IT'S TEN MINUTES BEFORE NOT AKUROKU DAY. WHO'S A BOSS?**

**I could just NOT find my muse for this one. So it's really awful. Also, I didn't have time to edit it. Tomorrow I'll update it with the edited version. Anyway, HAPPY AKUROKU DAY! Tell me how YOU celebrate it!**

**WARNINGS: Secondhand embarrassment, and if they weren't nobodies, this would probably be considered statutory rape, also, technically uninformed consent, and the general vibe of pedo-leeching. Just thought I'd warn.**

It all started with an embarrassing question.

Well, obviously, I didn't _know _it was embarrassing at the time, and I _certainly _didn't know what I would be getting myself into by asking. I was a young nobody, I was new to the worlds, and I had a lot to learn. Axel was the one, and still is, really, the one I knew to rely on to teach me new things, and to help me out. It was an extremely common practice for me to have at least two or three questions for him every day when we met up after our missions.

On this particular day, I'd been sent on a mission to the pride lands, for the second time. The first time was just simple heart collection, as a way for me to get used to my powerful feline legs. I had recon today, though. I was meant to gather intel on the creatures that lived there. I learned that the lions ruled the world, and that their King and the Queen were expecting a cub.

I knew what children were. I'd spent enough time in Neverland to know. The kids there didn't grow up, but Axel told me once that everywhere else, they did. They turned into teenagers, like me, and then to adults, like most of the other members. And then into geezers like Vexen and Xigbar, and then they died. That was what Axel taught me.

Everyone would die eventually, I knew. Except perhaps nobodies; I've never heard of one dying of natural causes. But the point was how did we come into being? People in general, I mean. I'd only ever heard humans saying "there was a child on the way" or "they were expecting a baby," but I didn't know what they meant. They couldn't just simply pop into existence like heartless, because otherwise they wouldn't be expected. Did people have to order them from somewhere? I didn't know, and that was the question I had for Axel that day.

I waited for him to get all seated and tell me about his day before asking the question, like I always did. When I asked, it was unabashed, because in my mind, it wasn't a question out of the ordinary.

"Axel, where do babies come from?" I asked, sucking thoughtfully on my sea salt ice cream bar.

What I did not expect was for him to go pale and choke on his own frozen treat. What had I said…?

"That's uh..." he stuttered, "Umm, a very good question." He cleared his throat several times, and I wondered what was making him so bothered. He looked back and forth and up and down and all around, all of a sudden getting extremely interested in tying his shoe laces.

"So? Do you even know?" I challenged. Hey, for all I knew, maybe he didn't.

He scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous, of course I know," he said. He ran his hand through the back of his hair, a feat a recognized to be a nervous gesture. "It's just a little hard to explain…"

"Why, is it gross?" I asked. I didn't see why it was so hard to just _say _it.

"N-no," he said, shaking his head. "They come from people, Rox. People make babies."

"How? Like on an assembly line or something?"

He laughed at me. _Hard._ Well, how the heck was I supposed to know!?

"Ah, fine," he said, calming down. An out-of-place blush appeared on his cheeks as he cleared his throat, "I suppose someone had to explain it to you eventually." He shuffled around and did not look me in the eye like he usually did when he explained things to me. It made me very curious. "First off, you should know that it takes a guy and a girl to make a kid."

"So like, you and Larxene could, if you wanted to?" I asked for clarification.

He snorted, "Yeah, maybe in a million years."

I gave him a blank, questioning look.

"Well, technically we _could_," he amended. He made a face. "But I would never, _ever _want to."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like Larxene," he stated simply.

"So you have to like each other?" I pressed.

"No—well, I mean, you _should, _but you don't have to. I mean, you sort of do for it to work right, but—no. No, it is not absolutely _vital _to making a baby to like one another. Humans are raised to think that you should, though. That it's the proper way to do it. They say that you should be in love, and in some worlds, married before you can have children," he said, stuttering often.

This was really bizarre. He _never _stuttered.

"Why?" I asked, leaning forward curiously. I _really _wanted to know. It wasn't so much that I needed to know where they came from, I just really wanted to know what was getting him do damn bothered.

He wet his lips nervously, "Because to do it, you need to do something very intimate with somebody else. Something that most people are only comfortable doing with a person they love, or at least like. Like I said, it's not vital, but it's the proper way, so to speak. At the very least you have to be somewhat attracted physically to that person."

"Wait, whassat mean now?" I asked. I didn't know words like attracted.

"It means, you find them appealing," he said carefully, "That you think they look good enough where you would want to touch them. Be close to them. And do that thing that's required to make babies with them."

"Well, that's a stupid reason to want to be with someone," I concluded. "I like being with you, but not because you look good."

Something flashed in his eyes that caught me off guard. I couldn't recognize it, it was a look I'd never seen before. It looked kind of… satisfied.

"It's not the same thing," he said quietly, "To be with someone like you and I are, and to be with someone like they are."

I didn't need to ask who 'they' were, since we were still lingering on the subject of babymaking.

"Well yeah, obviously, because they do something we won't, and that's what _you aren't telling me_," I said frustratedly. "That's _all _I want to know! How does a living, breathing human come from absolutely nothing into being? What could we possibly do to create something as mindblowing and intricate as _life?_"

"It's called sex, okay!?" said Axel, knocking his head up against one of his knees, "Jeez…"

I felt bad for making him so uncomfortable, but that _still _didn't answer my question. "Why is that so hard for you to talk about? Why won't you explain it to me?"

"Because doing it induces a certain kind of pleasure, a very personal kind of pleasure, that makes it extremely awkward to explain to somebody. People don't only have sex to make babies, they do it for pleasure, too. Some people do it because they think it makes them love one another more. Some only do it because it feels good."

"Can you _please _tell me how it works?" I pleaded, making that face he called "the puppy face" that he rarely ever turned down.

That look flashed in his eyes again. "It'd be easier if I showed you," he said in a lower tone of voice.

The way he growled the words at me were so completely unexpected in the situation, I really didn't know what to make of it. They had an effect on me, though. An odd effect. An odd, good effect.

"I thought you said only men and women could—" I started, but he cut me off.

"I said only men and women could have babies," he clarified, "But I didn't say that men and men, or women and women can't have sex."

"I don't know…" I said nervously. The concept, really, was kind of frightening.

"Do you like me?" he asked. I nodded, we were friends after all. "Do you trust me?" I nodded. "Do you like it," he put one of his hands on my waist, "When I touch you like this?"

I was ticklish, but I didn't shy away from the warm hand that was holding me. Come to think of it, I did enjoy it, in a strange, unfamiliar kind of way. I wanted him to do it more. So I nodded.

"Then it's okay," he said gently. "I promise, you'll like it."

Axel had never steered me wrong before, so I said, in a voice that matched his, "Okay."

He stood up immediately, and offered to help me up. I took his hand and pulled myself to my feet, but once I was steadied, he didn't let go. He kept holding my hand as he opened a dark corridor.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Home," he said shortly, "Trust me, it'll be _way _more comfortable at home that it would be here."

I wordlessly allowed him to pull me through the corridor, our hands still connected as though I couldn't find my own way. We came out in the gray area and made for Axel's bedroom. I'd been in there multiple times, and honestly, I liked it better in there than I did in my room. It was a lot warmer.

"Ooh, Axel, are you finally getting some?"

I recognized the voice as Demyx's, but instead of turning around to talk to him like I made to do, like Axel usually did, he just extended his second finger (a gesture I didn't know the meaning of at the time) towards the blonde and kept walking. I guess he meant business, so I kept walking too. I felt kind of jittery, nervous almost. I wanted him to touch my waist again, like at the clock tower.

When we reached his room, he shut the door and locked it behind him.

"This isn't the kind of thing you really want to be disturbed while doing," he answered my questioning look.

"Okay," I said, because I didn't really know what else to say, "So, how do we start?"

I was standing up against the wall, and he began approaching me. Which I knew he would do, he said there was touching involved. But he wasn't very specific on what kind of touching. Soon he became far closer than I was used to anyone being to me, and it made me slightly uncomfortable. It hurt to crane my neck up to look at him.

"Don't move…" he murmured.

I froze, and then he did something to me that he'd only ever done once before, and that was in a dream I had some time ago. He pressed his lips right up against mine. I'd seen people do that before on the various missions I'd been on, but I'd never thought anything of it. Now I totally understood why it was so common. It felt so very nice, and warm. Maybe I was only warm because he was hugging me at the same time; he does have a higher body temperature than most of us. Whatever it was, it also felt nice on the inside. I could feel a fluttery feeling in my chest, where I assumed my heart would be, if I had one.

When his lips left mine, I realized that my eyes had been closed. I opened them to see that his cheeks carried a slight rosy tone. It looked kind of… I don't know, cute? I don't think cute is the right word to describe it, but it was around there somewhere.

"Was that it?" I asked. It was nice, but it wasn't _so nice _that it would be awkward for me to explain it to someone else. He giggled as a response. Well, how was I supposed to know!?

"Nada, Roxy," he said, grinning wolfishly, "That was called kissing, got it memorized? There's _lots _more to it than that."

He used the same kind of growl in his voice just then as he had done back at the tower. It sent shivers through me, and it made me want to kiss him again. The color on his cheeks, his tone of voice, even his temperature all made me want to kiss more, be touched more; I just wanted _more _of him in general.

"Show me," I said, mimicking his sultry tone.

He eased me backwards, down onto his bed. This time he kissed me with his mouth open. I couldn't figure out why he would do such a thing, but before I could really contemplate it, he began to trail his spindly fingers along my ticklish spots. My first instinct, naturally, was to gasp at the movement, but to my further surprise, I felt something that did not belong to me probing around near my tongue.

I jolted a little at the strange feeling and considered pulling away, except I found myself so tangled up in him that I couldn't, even if I'd wanted to. Not to mention he was practically laying on me. But I didn't matter, because I slowly realized that I didn't _want_ to pull away; it felt way too good. So I shyly began to copy his movements. Lick his tongue, let him lick mine, swirl around, repeat. The rhythm was not that hard to establish.

After about a half a minute of this I noticed a kind of heating-up sensation around my groin. It almost felt like I had to go to the bathroom, except it wasn't uncomfortable. In fact it was just the opposite: I _craved _the feeling. I needed more of it. When he rolled his hips down into mine, the feeling intensified tenfold, and I found myself clinging madly to him. My fingers wound their way through his auburn hair, and I started getting really sloppy about that kiss. There was an edge of desperation, though I still wasn't sure what I was so desperate for.

I realized that I would need to breathe eventually, and I was starting to get lightheaded from the lack of air. So, quite unwillingly, I stopped so we could take a break for air. My legs felt like jelly; it was a good thing we were lying down, because I know I'd have a pretty hard time standing up the right way if we weren't.

"Fuck, the things you do to me, Roxas," Axel panted. The way he said my name…. ohhhh that in itself made the heat in my lower regions _grow. _He looked so good, noticing such made a pretty awkward thought cross my mind: he would look even better without any clothes on.

"I want…more of you," I admitted. Now wasn't really a time for shame, but I still felt so inexperienced. I hoped that this was all what I was _supposed _to be feeling. I certainly wouldn't want to be caught in such a vulnerable condition by anyone other than Axel.

Judging by that smile, that _oh so appealing_ smile, we were on the right track. This must be what he meant about personal pleasure.

"That's good," he said, "That's how it's supposed to work. Next, I gotta take off your clothes…and mine. All of them."

I sighed a breath of relief, "By all means, get on with it," I breathed. The feeling was starting to go away, and I didn't want it to. It didn't feel like it should be going away yet. I don't know what I was waiting for, but I _knew _that I did _not_ want that feeling to just fade away.

He pressed his lips against mine once again as he began unzipping my coat with practiced fingers. It was much too warm in here to be wearing it anyway. Once the infernal thing was off me, he laid his hands on my waist again, which I liked very much. But then he started sliding them _up. _His palms trailed over my abdomen, taking my black short-sleeved shirt with it. His touch left a fiery trail in his wake, and until my chest bumped against his, I didn't realize that I'd been arching my back. With a satisfied sounding grunt Axel withdrew his tongue from my mouth. Which was just as well, because it would have been pretty difficult to remove my shirt otherwise.

When my shirt was tossed aimlessly into some corner, Axel removed his jacket and shirt too. But they weren't the problem anymore. Now the problem were my jeans—they fit _fine _this morning, so I don't know why they're tight all of a sudden. But the fact remained that they had to go.

Axel's next move made it _very _clear to me why this had been so awkward for him to explain. He latched onto my neck, biting and sucking and nibbling, and laid one great big paw over my—it. I've heard the other members call it many things; dick, cock, member, prick, tool, piece, one-eyed willy. Call it whatever you like, I knew enough to know that that is _your _special place and no one else was supposed to touch it. Except I _wanted _him to touch it, because it felt so _amazing. _So amazing, that involuntarily, I threw my head back and let a moan escape from between my lips.

I set my head back immediately and covered my mouth with my hand. Had I really just done that?

"Don't worry," said Axel between tonguings, voicing my concern, "It's hot."

"H-hot?" I panted. I certainly felt hot right now.

When he gave the area another squeeze, I was ready this time. When the guttural sound came up my throat, threatening to escape into the air, I bit down on my bottom lip. It muffled the sound, but did not mask it completely.

"I _want _to hear you," he said, "You know that whole appealing thing we talked about? _This _is what I meant. When people can make each other feel the way we're making each other feel now, they're appealing. Or hot. Or sexy. Or delectable. Or most of the other things I'm going to call you tonight."

He stopped stopping, keeping a constant kneading motion with his hand. It was driving me so crazy I could barely even mumble a response. I was astounded that Axel could even talk as evenly as he was doing. Perhaps it could be fixed…

I don't know where I found the confidence to do what I did next. I don't know how I knew what to do—I think I was just driven more by my body than logic. I swatted his hand away, simultaneously wrapping my legs around his thin waist and absolutely _driving _his waist down into mine. He loved it. I know he loved it just as much as I did; our voices floated out together, twining together in harmony, creating a medley in the heavy, stifling air.

Before I knew what was happening, he was unbuttoning his pants and shaking them down. It didn't concern me any, in fact I took it as a sign that it was okay to _finally _get rid of my own. They were getting _so _uncomfortable, it was actually a bit frightening. I yanked them right on down and got them out of the way faster than even Axel did. The underwear I wore followed without hesitation.

"Okay, now tell me how this works."

~o~

Some fifty some-odd feet down the hallway, Demyx was trying for the umpteenth time to hit on Zexion.

Zexion made it _seem _like he wasn't interested, but everyone with a brain could see that he was just playing hard-to-get. Every time the lighter haired nobody was around, he'd turn a shade of magenta that complimented his hair beautifully. He smiled when Demyx was around; he blushed, he flirted. He was just so damn shy.

His lips touched Demyx's for the first time, and it was fantastic. Until all of a sudden, Roxas shrill voice boomed throughout the hallway, and probably through the rest of the castle, shouting words that they'd both remember for a very long time.

"_IN MY __**BUTTHOLE**__!?"_

~o~

"That's just how it works!" Axel explained quickly, turning a shade of red that could match his hair. "It's basically the same way with girls! They just have one up front! If it really bothers you that much, we could go the other way around, I just like being on that end better."

I thought about it. I guess it would make sense, since everything I'd been feeling so far was really all gathering down there. It would make sense that we had to use them. But still, I mean, the whole idea is _weird. _

"If you think that I'm gonna let you shove your… your…" I pointed to it, "_That, _up my asshole, then it better be pretty damn amazing."

"It will be. I promise," said Axel, kissing me shortly. I guess this is what he meant when he said a certain amount of trust was involved. I don't think I'd have believed those words out of _anyone _else's mouth. But I mean… so far it was fun. And I really didn't want to stop. If that was going forward, then I guess I'd just have to go with it.

I laid back down onto the pillows and let him run his hands all over my body, and so far it felt pretty swell. He touched my shoulders, my sides, my abdomen, everything I had to offer him. I let myself pant and whimper and be touched, until we both stopped next to my me area. When I looked down to see what he was stopping for, I got quite a bit of shock. _What the fuck is wrong with it!?_

It looked… really fucking weird. For one, it was standing up all its own, which had never happened to me before, not ever. And it just looked, I don't know, different? The color was off, and it seemed bigger.

"Is that supposed to happen?" I wondered in fear. After all, Axel wasn't freaking out. He just looked down at it hungrily.

He didn't answer me. At least, not before leaning down and closing his mouth over it. The sensations that came were ones with which I had never been familiar with before. My head fell limply back and there was nothing I wanted to do, nothing I could do but shut my eyes. When he murmured an affirmative, "mhmm," I could not hear it, but _feel _it. I had no idea anything, _anything, _could feel like this. Many sounds escaped me, but I did nothing to contain them this time. I knew this was right, and I didn't need to be embarrassed.

Then I felt it.

His slender finger could not have penetrated further than an inch inside me, but I trembled violently, my body of its own accord trying to expel the foreign object. Things were supposed to come out, not go back in. That was all I'd been taught in my young life.

But I did not cry out nor speak up in protest, so he tried again. This time, I put extra effort in trying to relax my body and concentrating on Axel's tongue, which lapped shortly and sporadically over my hyper-sensitive flesh. It was like heaven and hell at the same time. But everyone did this, right? That's what he told me. That meant that it had to be worth it in the end. I trusted him, and I wanted him to know that. So I let him continue. Although I couldn't help but wonder…

"What does any of this have to do with making a baby?" I wondered aloud.

Immediately I regretted it, because he stopped licking and lifted his mouth up so he could speak. "I'll get ya the diagram later, okay? I mean, we _could _stop and get it now, but—"

"_No!_" I shouted, maybe a bit too soon. He chuckled at me and took my hand with his free one, giving it a few short kisses. Which I thought was nice, but I kinda wanted him to get back to doing that other thing. The finger didn't hurt so much anymore, but it still wasn't particularly comfortable.

"I've wanted this for a while," he admitted. "I thought myself awful for wanting you; you're so young. But I can't find any remorse in my heartless body for what we're doing now. Are you afraid?"

"No…" I repeated, wondering if maybe I should be. He added another finger. It hurt.

"Now?" he asked.

"No!" I said again, squirming. "You don't scare me, so stop asking."

He looked uncomfortable, which I thought was totally killing the moment. I knew I shouldn't have asked…

My hand was still in his, so I pulled it back a little so that he could kiss me. It was more like the first one than the others, in a sense that it didn't bring that needy feeling back to me. Granted, said needy felling was still there, but it seemed to go away every time we stopped to talk. I could only assume that that meant talking wasn't required. I liked kissing better anyway.

The longer we kissed, the less uncomfortable I was with the fingers. I could feel my body stretching around them, but I realized by now why this needed to be done.

Eventually, I started rocking my hips with the rhythm. That feeling was started to come back, and it reflected in the way I kissed Axel. It was starting to get messy again, needy. My breathing was getting heavy again. Now I wasn't just agreeing to it. I wanted it. My neck hurt from craning my head down, though. I hoped he'd get on with it soon.

He did. He withdrew his fingers from me, leaving me feeling strangely empty, and shifted up so that I could lie down again. He took my ankles and put them on his shoulders, leaving me feeling very, _very _exposed.

He was close to me. I know he was, I could almost feel it poking around down there.

"Hang on," he muttered, sounding irritated. He took one of his hands off me and lowered to his—okay, I'm not sure what the right terminology for it is so I'm just gonna call it piece. Anyway, to his piece, and I realized what his problem was.

"I'll take care of that," I said, feeling bad that I was the one getting all the attention.

It wasn't that bad. I tried to do it like I was eating a popsicle, except more like how he did it to me. He fisted his hands through my hair, which I have to admit I liked a lot, and started mimicking some of the sounds I made earlier. I think I know what he meant when he used the word "hot" cause it was making _me _very hot. And I mean, in more than just temperature wise. The skin on my bare arms was cold, but I still _felt _hot. Inside. And around my own piece.

It wasn't long before he pushed me away with his hand.

"S-stop," he said shakily. It didn't sound like he wanted me to stop, but I did as I was told. "That's good."

I put my ankles back up on his shoulders. I was nervous now. He was going to do it. Oh shit, I could feel the tip poking at the place. It was going in. And it hurt, much much more than the fingers. An aching type of pain shot up my spine, but I ignored it and let him keep going. Being in the Organization meant you had to have a high tolerance for pain, being attacked by heartless every day. This was no different. I slayed heartless every day; I'm a fucking Keyblade wielder. I could handle this.

He waited a minute for me to get used to the feeling, something I appreciated. At least, I think he was waiting for something, because I can't imagine this being all there is to it.

He made like he was pulling out, but as soon as I opened my mouth to question it, he went right back in. And he did it again, and again. It was okay at best until all of a sudden

BOOM

It hit me. This giant fucking _wave _of awesomeness. In that one jolt of pleasure, I understood why people did this for more than just making children.

It. Was. Awesome.

And it just kept getting better as he kept going. It wasn't as good as the first few times, but still there, building slowly, but intensely. I rocked my hips with him so that we were in sync. I leaned up to press my lips hungrily onto his. He returned the kiss, but only briefly before moving down to attack my neck instead, like he did the first time he touched my piece. I found my back arching up, which I didn't really understand, but I felt no need to stop.

I could hear the bedsprings going in time with our thrusts, but it still wasn't fast enough.

"Deeper…" I whispered, to which he only moaned a reply.

But he did. He pushed even further into me, pistoning harder and faster. I took my ankles down from around his shoulders and wrapped them instead around his middle, so that we were in a better suited position for going _fast. _

Then it happened again. That one random burst of pleasure. _Helloooooo. _"Like that, Axel…" I moaned, making shy little noises between words, noises I couldn't hold back. "Just like that…"

After that, the same thing happened every time he drove into me. I felt like a water balloon, slowly being filled with water. But sooner or later it was going to have to burst. But I didn't want to burst, just wanted to keep filling and filling forever.

He bit down on my neck, _hard, _which strangely didn't hurt, only added to what I was feeling. I moaned louder, rocked faster, until I just couldn't do it anymore. I writhed uncontrollably, my toes curling and my teeth clenching, and it happened. The burst. It was better than anything I'd ever felt in my life, like every good feeling ever was coming together for a big POW. I clutched at his shoulders, leaving scratch marks, and rocked into him as hard as I could, not wanting it to be over yet.

I heard him shout my name, and I knew it was happening to him too. He bit down harder, and he went faster too, and it kind of happened to me again, like a mini burst. But after that, I was totally drained. I just lie still, knowing that he'd be done soon too.

When he stopped moving, I realized that we were all sticky.

"What is that?" I wondered breathlessly. It wasn't sweat, and I'm sure I didn't pee. But I think it came out of me…

He lifted his head to see what it was I was referring to, and he chuckled. "That, Roxas, is what makes babies."

"That?"

How peculiar.

I jumped a little when he eased himself out of me. The skin was still very sensitive and a little sore. I knew for a _fact _that I would be sore in the morning, in places I'd never been sore before. But I'd totally be up for doing that again, any day of the week.

"That was awesome," I commented. He moved me so that I was lying sort of on top of him, but not really. He just… hugged me, lying down.

"I hope you're a cuddler," he said shortly, tightening his arms around me so that we were closer. I supposed that this was cuddling. It was kind of weird, and I was still _way _too hot but hey, I wasn't gonna complain either. It was surprisingly nice.

Then he kissed me.

Which sort of concerned me.

"You're not going for round two, are you?" I asked worriedly. Not that it wasn't my new favorite thing to do, but I don't think I can _do _a round two. One was so freakin' tiring, I feel like I could sleep for a week.

He smiled and shook his head. "Nada, Roxy. I'm kissing you because I love you."

Oh. Well that was okay I guess. Even though he was probably full of shit, since he's told me a million times that we can't love. That's cool though. I don't know what love feels like, but I can pretend that this is it. There wasn't any denying that Axel was very special to me, in some way or another. I would never ever have the balls nor the _want _to do that with anyone else ever. So that was fine. We could pretend. I kissed him back until I didn't think I could hold my eyes open anymore.

I still don't fucking get how that made a baby. Maybe girls had all the pieces stored in their tits or something. But that was fine, I'd ask again tomorrow. Maybe I'd even get another demonstration.

After that night, I never slept alone again.


End file.
